Táxi
by Lara Capri
Summary: Mac fica lindo quando esta com ciumes de Stella!


**Nota: Os personagens não são meus infelizmente  
>Titulo: Táxi (podia ter um nome melhor, mais não veio nada na minha cabeça)<br>Gênero: Romance/Humor  
>Shipper: Mac&amp;Stella<strong>

**Táxi**

**SB: Ei está pronto pra ir? – disse ela escorada na porta da sala de Mac no laboratório  
>MT: Vou ficar mais um pouco – disse indiferente<br>SB: O que foi? – disse entrando na sala e fechando a porta  
>MT: Nada – disse<br>SB: Mac eu conheço você, sei quando algo te incomoda! – disse olhando diretamentee nos olhos dele  
>MT: Stella, por favor em casa conversamos! – disse<br>SB: É comigo o problema então! – afirmou ela**

**Mac bufou, soltou os papeis que estava segurando, se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou novamente nos olhos da namorada.**

**MT: Me diga, qual é o seu envolvimento com o Adam? – perguntou  
>SB: Meu envolvimento com o Adam? – perguntou de volta<br>MT: É o seu envolvimento com aquele sujeito! – disse  
>SB: Profissional, assim como o meu envolvimento com qualquer outro nesse laboratório. – disse<br>MT: Até comigo? – perguntou  
>SB: Mac você esta insinuando ? – perguntou<strong>

**MT: Me diz você!  
>SB: Meu Deus eu não consigo acreditar que você estaja com ciúmes do Adam.<br>MT: Eu vi uma cena interessante está manhã, passei pelo corredor e vi vocês em um caloroso abraço – disse  
>SB: Não consigo acreditar no que eu estou ouvindo – disse – Duvide de tudo Mac menos do meu amor e respeito por você! – disse chateada<br>MT: As evidencias não mentem Stella! –disse  
>SB: Eu não dou a mínima para evidencias Mac, eu não sou um crime pra você desvendar – disse se levantando e pegando sua bolsa.<br>Stella caminhou até a porta, abriu a mesma e quando estava pronta para sair e se virou e disse a ele.  
>SB: Só pra você saber, eu estava parabenizando ele pelos 4 meses de namoro! – disse olhando pra ele por alguns minutos e depois ela saiu da sala deixando um Mac confuso.<br>Stella rapidamente passou pelos corredores, e quando chegou a recepção do laboratório se lembrou que estava sem carro, pois havia vindo com Mac. Ela caminhou ate a porta e saiu sem se importar com a chuva que caia la fora. Stella caminhava em busca de um táxi para poder ir pra casa. Enquanto isso no laboratório, Mac ainda estava curioso com a historia toda, até Adam passar pelo corredor.  
>MT: Adam! – gritou para o assistente<br>AA: Sim Mac! – disse entrando na sala  
>Mac se levantou e pegou o casaco para ir embora!<br>MT: Hoje é seu aniverssario de namoro? – perguntou  
>AA: É sim, estou fazendo 4 meses com a minha namrada eu estou muito feliz – disse sorrindo<br>Mac parou e pensou na besteira que havia feito, balançou a cabeça.  
>AA: Algum problema? - perguntou<br>MT: Vou resolver esse problema – disse saindo e deixando o assistente sem intender.  
>Mac saiu perguntando ao pessoal do laboratório se alguém havia visto Stella, até que uma assistente disse a ele que havia visto ela sair atrás de um táxi na chuva.<br>Mac agradeceu a informação, e saiu correndo pela rua atrás de Stella até avista-la duas quadras para a frente. Ele correu o mais rápido que podia para alcança-la, quando viu que um táxi encostou.  
>MT: Stella! – gritou – Espera!<strong>

**SB: Por favor, o senhor pode me levar – disse a ele  
>TT: A senhora esta molhada! – disse ele – Vou pegar um pano no porta malas para que a senhora se sente – disse saindo do veiculo<br>Mac correu e conseguiu chegar a tempo, antes que ela pegasse o táxi.  
>SB: O que esta fazendo aqui Mac? – perguntou sem paciência<br>MT: Desculpe, eu fui um idiota – pediu  
>TT: Tudo pronto senhora – disse o taxista<br>SB: Depois conversamos! – disse entrando  
>MT: Por favor Stella – pediu<br>SB: Depois Mac!  
>MT: Me deixe ir também? – pediu<br>SB: Eu quero que você, me deixe em paz! – pediu**

**MT: Senhor te dou o dobro pra não leva-la – disse ao taxista  
>SB: Como é? Vamos embora senhor – disse se sentando<br>TT: A senhora esta molhada, o dobro é melhor! – disse o taxista  
>SB: Isso é um absurdo! -disse ela<br>MT: Vamos conversar Stella!  
>SB: Não Mac! Eu te pago o dobro – disse ao taxista que gostava da situação<br>MT: Eu pago o tripulo! – disse aumentando a oferta  
>SB: Eu cubro, vamos embora – disse fechando a porta do táxi na cara de Mac<br>MT: Não! Espera Stella! – disse batendo no vidro**

**Quando o taxista ligou o carro, Mac se deitou na frente do veiculo, impedindo o mesmo de passar.  
>TT: Esse cara é maluco!<br>Stella saiu do táxi já vermelha de raiva  
>SB: Mac usa o resto do respeito que você tem por min e levanta daí!<br>MT: Só depois que você me perdoar! – disse**

**A cena irreverente começou a chamar a atenção das pessoas que passavam na rua, que começaram a prestar atenção na cena.  
>MT: Eu fui um idiota, eu não agüento te ver com esse olhar. Eu sinto muito meu amor, você sabe que é a mulher da minha vida. – disse<br>TT: A senhora vai ou não vai? – perguntou  
>SB: Mac por favor! Levanta daí! – pediu ela<br>Havia uma pequena multidão envolta da cena cômica que havia se tornado uma briga de casal.  
>SS: O que ele fez minha jovem? – perguntou a senhora que havia se aproximado<br>SB: Desconfiou de min com um colega de trabalho! – disse ela  
>JJ: Ocorrência grave! – disse uma jovem que também participava da cena<strong>

**SS: Mais pelo visto ele realmente ama você, pelo o que eu vejo são poucos os homens que fazem**

**o que este aqui esta fazendo, por uma briguinha de casal! – disse a senhora As pessoas concordavam com a senhora, e começaram a pedir que Stella o perdoa-se.  
>Mac estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, e Stella acabou sorrindo também.<br>SB: Oks! Agora levanta daí Mac Morto Taylor – disse em tom de brincadeira**

**As pessoas comemoraram em volta, mais aquela cena de filme teria que ter um final digno.  
>JJ: Beija, beija! - começou a gritar a jovem<br>Todos: Beija, beija, beija!  
>Eles se olharam, Mac se aproximou sussurrou no ouvido de Stella que ele a amava e a beijou, o beijo foi reverenciado por todos, que aos poucos voltaram as suas rotinas. Os dois continuavam se beijando até serem interrompidos pela buzina do taxista.<br>TT: Vocês vão ou não? – perguntou  
>Mac pegou na mão de Stella, foi até o taxista pagou o tripulo da corrida a ele, para que ele os levassem ao laboratório, e de lá seguiriam juntos para casa deles. Onde celebrariam a reconciliação entre quatro paredes.<strong>

**Fim  
>Espero que tenham gostado e comentem<strong>


End file.
